


Rook goes feral lmao

by Pastel_hearts (orphan_account)



Category: UTAU
Genre: Blood, Comedy, Feral, Gen, How Do I Tag, Murder, Swearing, idk yall, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: WOOF WOOF BARK ARF ARF BARK BARK
Comments: 1





	Rook goes feral lmao

"Hey Rook how ya doing?"

As Rook was eating flowers? idk hes a stupid furry,Teyto walked up to hem? HOW DARE THAT STUPID RED HAIRED HOE THAT WANTS M1KU TO PEG HER/???11!! HPOW DAER SE??

Rook colected hes thoghts and just replyed with

"WOOF ARF ARF GRRR BARK BARK BARK ARF ARF GRRRRR FUK U STUPID LESBALN RAD HAIRED SLOT GRR BARK WOOF ARF ARF"

"WHAT THE FUK ARE U A FURRYYSTS*^FYFTDRTYGVUBTRDCGBUHIYGV EWWWQQWERTHUYGTFRGUHIBYGVFCT" 

then teto fucking killed rook.


End file.
